But That's Not Why I Love You, A Lurt Oneshot
by KurtsiePuff
Summary: Lena and Kurt are very serious with each other, untill Kurt decides to change his style. Oneshot from my story I Dream of You. R&R! Sucky summary...


**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have exams coming up and Im going in a crazy anxiety mode. I had time to squeeze a couple chapters of I Dream Of You and a oneshot into my schedule. This oneshot is based a couple days after Kurt and Lena get together, so if you haven't read I Dream Of You, then read that first. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Avril Lavgine.**

Lena was happy. She was in the Glee club, had alot of best friends, and had a perfect boyfriend. Yes, she was happy. But was her boyfriend?

Of course he was happy. He had alot of friends, a beautiful girlfriend, and amazing style. Of course he was straight now, but when he used to be gay, he had even better style. Does this mean that being straight affected his style?

To Lena, that couldn't possibly be it. But to Kurt, was a different story.

Lena and Mercedes were talking by their lockers, giggling about the latest gossip and fashions.

Kurt walked in the school, anxious to see his girlfriend. would she care about is new style?

The girls stopped laughing as they saw Kurt walking towards them. He was wearing plaid. And a trucker hat.

Lena frowned. Why did he decide to dress like this?

Mercedes was the first to speak up.

"Kurt...what happened?"

"Nothing happened, I just decided to wear this outfit." He shrugged.

"Okaaaayyy, anyways.." Lena said. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Ewwwwwww, PDA much?" Mercedes chuckled.

They all laughed and walked down the hall, but the whole time, Lena was thinking. What if she explained all of her feelings to him during Glee Club..through song?

calmed everyone down as they entered the choir room. The news was abuzz of Kurt's shocking outfit choice, and everyone was concerned.

When everybody was quiet, Lena raised her hand. acknowlaged her hand and she spoke up.

"..can I sing a song?"

nodded and Lena walked over towards the center of the room. She whispered the song to the musicians and nodded to them to tell them to start.

"La la la la la la. La la la la la la.

I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style, but that's not why I love you.

And I, I like the way, your such a star, but that's not why I love you, hey.

Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me, do you need me?"

Lena grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him towards the 'stage'. She smiled at him and kept holding his hands as she sang.

"You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you.

I'm not sure you know, that the reason I love you is you, being you, just you.

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through, and that's why I love you."

Lena walked around and kurt smiled hugely.

"La la la la la la. La la la la la la.

I like the way you misbehave, when we get wasted, but that's not why I love you.

And how you keep you're cool when I'm complecated, but that;s not why I love you, hey.

Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me, do you need me?

You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you.

And I'm not sure you know, that the reason I love you is you, being you, just you.

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through, and that's why I love you.

Yeah, ohhhh. Ohhhhh. (x2) Yeah."

She finally made her way up to him again. She put her hand on his cheek as she sung the final part of the song.

"You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you.

I'm not sure you know, that the reason I love you is you, being you, just you.

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through, and that's why I love you.

Ohh, and that's why I love you."

As the song ended, Kurt pulled her face towards his and their lips met.

**Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did just take a couple seconds of your life to review. Also, the song mentioned is I Love You by Avril Lavigne. I will be updating I Dream of You tomorrow. And seriously, I love you guys. Thank you so much for the support. **

**xxMuddeh**


End file.
